Doki Doki,Shout Out My Love
by Farm-Story
Summary: .:Sequel To Ne,Fujoshi's What Its Called:.There is one contest that will change the way certain people feel about each other forever...SHOJO-AI AND SHONEN-AI WARNING!


**A/N: Doh ho ho, so everybody loved the yaoi story, right? WELL WHAT 'BOUT THE YURI VERSION? Lulz. So this be RimaxUtau and AmuxYaya because everyone loves yaoi, right? So why is yuri always forgotten? So here you have it peoplez!**

**And also there is moar KukaixNagihiko and some implied IkutoxTadase. I just can't help myself.**

**I dun own Shugo Chara. Or Strawberry Panic.**

Nagihiko walked along the paved road, watching several students play on the playground. He flipped his long, violet hair and continued walking towards the Royal Garden. Today was supposed to be a good day. A great day. Kukai, his boyfriend, was visiting from the middle school. He sighed to himself and opened the doors to the Garden. Soon, he too would be in middle school, where he could see Kukai everyday…

He smiled and let Rhythm out of his egg. Surprisingly, no one else was there. He took a magazine out from his schoolbag, entitled "Yuri Hime*" and quickly found page 177, containing his favorite manga, Strawberry Panic. He got lost in it, unaware that Kukai had just walked into the Garden.

"Nagi! I brought you your favorite ic-oh no, you're not reading that again, are you?" Kukai mentally facepalmed seeing Nagihiko reading yuri again.

"You can never stop him." Rhythm informed him, shaking his tiny head then floating along.

Kukai waved his hand in front of Nagihiko's face. He whistled. Clapped. Snapped his fingers. But Nagihiko paid no attention as he was lost in the magical land of yuri.

"NAGIHIKO!!!" He roared, taking the magazine and ripping it in half.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COST?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAY IT IS?"

At this, Nagihiko looked around innocently, scanning his brain for an answer. "Uh…Thursday?"

"NO, YOU-FORGET IT!" Kukai had the most hurt and angry expression on his face as he stormed out.

However, the door did not slam shut as Tadase was holding it open. "Nagihiko-kun, something wrong with you and Kukai? He didn't look so happy. I thought you guys would have a good anniversary-"

"Anniversary? What are you talking about?"

"You guys have been going out for one month. You didn't know that? I even marked it on the Royal Garden calendar behind you." Sure enough, after turning around he saw the calendar which read his and Kukai's name, with hearts drawn by Yaya.

"Oh. So that explains it." Nagihiko said nonchalantly.

"Even me and Ikuto have something special planned for tonight…" Tadase trailed off, his eyes glimmering and his face lightly dusted pink.

Amu and Rima waltzed into the Garden, looking somewhat scared. "Yaya's not here, is she?" Amu asked.

"No, why?"

"She's-"

"HEY EVERYBODY GUESS WHAT!" Yaya screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh no…"

"Something wrong, Yaya-chan?" Tadase wondered.

"NO!!!LOOK, THEY'RE HAVING A DOKI DOKI SHOUT OUT YOUR LOVE CONTEST**!!THE WINNER GETS THEIR FAVORITE MANGA, A FULL COLLECTION OF IT!"

"Yaya, those things are so embarrassing! You have to confess who you love to the entire public, _and _they monitor the results on a lie detector machine!" Amu whined and complained.

"You don't have to do it, Amu-chi! Rima and Nagi and me will!"

"Oh no. Don't drag me into this." Rima looked totally uninterested.

"C'mon, Rima! It's not like anybody's gonna care! We have to go now though if we wanna get entered!" She took everyone's hands and led them out of the Garden.

Nagihiko, however, didn't seem to mind, as he could use this to his advantage…

--

Rima's face was painted Blush Red as she started nervously shaking in the corner. Yaya was next, and she was after Yaya…

The back door opened, revealing two people-one of which Rima really didn't want to see, the other she didn't care about at all.

"Utau and Kukai?"

"Hi, Rima-chan." Utau flashed her one of her rare smiles at Rima, making her face go deeper in the color red.

"Kukai-kun, did you come here to apologize to Nagihiko-kun?" Tadase looked like a baby as he said this.

"Yeah right! He doesn't give a damn about me."

"How does this thing work again?"

"Simple, Amu-chi! You get up on stage, you let the people plug the wires into you, and then you confess who you like or love! However, if you lie, they can tell and they won't let you leave until you tell the truth!"

Amu blinked. "That sounds embarrassing."

"Oh, it's my turn!" Yaya hurried up on stage.

"Come on everyone, let's go watch." Tadase led the way to the audience, although Rima and Utau stayed behind.

"Um, Utau, can you like, leave?"

"Why? Do you still dislike me or something?"

"No, that's not it! It's just…" Rima was unable to finish her sentence as Yaya's loud voice came over the loud speaker.

"I LOVE HINAMORI AMU!!!!" Yaya screamed.

"Way to build the intensity…" Tadase muttered under his breath.

Amu blushed severely as Yaya seemed unfazed. "Wh-what?"

"She's telling the truth!" The announcer said as the crowd was stricken with applause. Yaya ran down the podium to Amu and put her arms around her as the crowd egged them on. The sounds of "Kiss! Kiss!" echoed throughout the arena.

"May I?" Yaya asked her.

"W-well, I guess we could try…" Amu closed her eyes as Yaya kissed her. The crowd erupted in cheers as the announcer continued on.

"Next up is Mashiro Rima!" Rima nervously made her way on the stage, Utau going into the audience.

After getting situated, it was time for the big moment. "Okay…I…I…I love Utau!"

The crowd went silent. "She's…telling the truth?" People started murmuring in confusion.

"I…I knew this would happen!" Rima felt the tears running down her face as she ran out of the building.

"Rima!" Utau yelled, beginning to chase after her.

"Um…sorry for that folks…but we still have one more contestant, and his name is Nagihiko Fujisaki!"

Nagihiko calmly walked onto the stage. Kukai scoffed; what did that loser have to say about him?

"Okay. Well, funny story…I forgot, today was a really important day, love wise…if it wasn't for that darn yuri magazine, maybe I would've remembered. But that's not an excuse. I disappointed a really important person, and even if he never wants to see me, never wants to speak to me again, I must tell him one last thing: I love you, Kukai Souma. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I'm truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

The teary eyed announcer said only one sentence: "If he's not telling the truth, I don't know what truth is!"

The audience was silent, but only for a moment as they began screaming their lungs out. Kukai had tears in his eyes. Nagihiko bowed slightly and went backstage. The contest was over, and Nagihiko obviously won.

--

"Nagihiko!" Kukai chased after him. Tadase had already went home, stating that Ikuto would 'punish' him if he was home any later. Amu and Yaya had also made their way home, passionately zoned out looking at each other.

"Hey…" Nagihiko's face looked pained and ashamed. He looked away from Kukai.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I'm trying to hold back tears…"

"Nagi. Look at me." He took his chin in hand, forcing Nagihiko to look at him. There were tears streaking down his face and he was slightly whimpering.

"Kukai…I'm so sorry…"

"Ssh. It's fine. Just…just tell me one thing." He said, wiping the tears off his cheek.

"Y-yes?"

"Do…do you really love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"I wanna hear you say it."

"Okay. I love you Kukai."

"Good. I love you too, Nagihiko."

Nagihiko silently gasped. "You…you do?"

"Yes. Now come on, let's go home. I have a surprise for you."

"But I wanna read my new Strawberry Panic manga!"

"Don't worry. You can read as soon as I'm done with you." He ended with a wink. Nagihiko blushed as Kukai grabbed his hand, heading down the road.

--

The streets were particularly crowded tonight, Utau noted, as she continued her search for Rima. She was sure her parents would be pissed. It was getting really dark outside. Utau turned down a silent street, she being the only one there. She heard something; a scream. A plea. Quickening her steps, she heard muttering down the end of a corner.

"C'mon, little girl. You gotta have something."

"Cell phone? Mp3 player? Anything?"

"Please…just leave me alone…"

Utau recognized that voice anywhere. "Rima!" She found said girl being held down by two scruffy looking men.

"Why, you gotta be kidding me! That'd be Utau Hoshina! Whatta day!"

"Let the girl go."

"Oh, she thinks just 'cuz she's a big celebrity we're gonna let the brat go? Think again!"

Utau was willing to negotiate. She reached into the pocket of her white trench coat, pulling out a small, plastic card. "This is my actual credit card. If you let the girl go, I will give it to you."

"Fine! But you gotta give it to us first!"

"Okay." She handed the card to the older of the men. They released their grip on Rima, who ran and hid behind Utau. She took Rima's hand and led her away, listening to the whispers of the men.

"We hit a gold mine!"

"Who could be so stupid?"

After she was sure they were far away enough, Utau sat Rima and herself on a bench.

"Utau-"

"You shouldn't scare people like that. It makes them worry." She looked a Rima with a serious expression on her face. "I also wish you had told me you loved me sooner."

Rima blushed remembering that. "W-why?"

"So I could've done this." Utau leaned in towards Rima's face and kissed her. As they deepened the kiss, it began to snow lightly, like in a fairy tale. And like fairy tales, Rima never wanted it to end.

--

Nagihiko sat in Kukai's bed, flipping through the second volume of Strawberry Panic. He assumed Kukai was in the kitchen, but who could blame him; such strenuous activity would work up anyone's appetite. It might have sounded strange, but if it weren't thanks to yaoi, he wouldn't have been there right now. Nor would Tadase with Ikuto. And if it weren't for yuri, Amu wouldn't be with Yaya. Vice versa with Utau and Rima.

Today was a good day. A great day.

**FIN**

***Yuri Hime- It's a made up yuri magazine name. The literal Japanese meaning would be "Lily Princess."**

****Doki Doki Shout Out Your Love-Was an episode of Shugo Chara Doki where Yaya had entered Tadase and Amu in a confession contest. I have not seen this episode, and I altered it a little bit so it would work for the fic. This is not what it really was. Go watch the episode, it was like 90 I think.**


End file.
